Together
by xxFlowesxx
Summary: Emily una ragazza molto bella pronta a fare qualsiasi cosa, ma era davvero pronta per l'Irlandese che gli fece perdere la testa?.


_Quell'accento Irlandese mi faceva andare di matto,quei occhi color oceano mi entravano dentro al cuore già così io presento carota per meglio dire Sheamus il guerriero Celtico ma fuori dal ring è Stephan,11 mesi che è dentro al ring 11 mesi che stravedo per lui sinceramente non avevo mai immaginato che io Emily Dewans potesse prendersi una sbandata per un Irlandese con quel colore di pelle pallido per meglio dire latte però era così attraente forse per il semplice fatto che quando stai con lui non ti annoi mai è una sorpresa continua e lo chiamo carota perché il suo colore di capelli è arancione amo quel colore è così pieno di vitalità e lui quel colore lo rispecchiava,l'ho conosciuto grazie alla passione per il Wrestling gareggiando nella parte femminile le Divas io vengo chiamata 'Emi' è un soprannome che adoro anche perché la prima volta lui mi chiamò così ed ora siamo ottimi amici e ovviamente lui non sa della sbandata che io mi ero presa per lui e non volevo neanche rovinare il rapporto tra lui e Sophie sono così carini insieme però ogni volta che li vedo mi sale un groppo allo stomaco e ho voglia di andare lì e spaccargli la faccia ma in fin dei conti non posso farci nulla sono innamorati. Il sudore mi cola dalla fronte,mi asciugo con un panno lì vicino e ricomincio con la musica alle orecchie a fare pesi due mani mi cingono i fianchi mi giro velocemente e faccio cadere le cuffiette alle spalle sorrido vendo lui carota._

_'Ehi,ti ho spaventata?' quella sua protezione amavo e amo._

_' Carota,no tranquillo ti serve qualcosa?' sorrisi,non potevo fare altro trovandomi lui di fronte senza maglietta._

_'Sì,Booker mi ha appena chiamato e mi ha detto che io e te dobbiamo creare una storyline a Smackdown!' sorrise,ed io che stavo per morire davanti._

_'Che?!,io e te insieme una storyline?!,no come la prenderà Sophie?' ero tesa,troppo tesa e si sentiva._

_' Tranquilla l'ho sentita ora,non gli va molto a genio il fatto che proprio con te devo farla questa cosa però dai è per amicizia lei lo sa benissimo,su farlo per me' mi guardò con quei occhi,e mi fece anche labbruccio non sapevo che dire._

_'Stephan io non voglio rovinare nulla tra te e Sophie e non so cosa diavolo fare.'_

_'Avanti Emi fallo per me,lo sappiamo io e Sophie stai tranquilla e dai su avanti!'._

_Presi un grande respiro,non sapevo cosa fare volevo però allo stesso tempo non volevo ero così confusa per lui si trattava di amicizia per me no chiusi e riaprì gli occhi e guardai fisso Stephan._

_'Va bene ma lo faccio solo perché sei un mio amico!'_

_Sorrise e mi abbracciò e subito dopo mi lasciò un bacio all'angolo della bocca,lo guardai perplessa e alzai il sopracciglio sorridendo._

_'Abituati cara,questi giorni sarai mia!' sorrise,e ritornò a fare pesi con la musica alle orecchie._

_Quelle sue parole,quel suo 'sarai mia' mi avevano riempito il cuore troppo forse cercai di distogliere quei pensieri e mi ributtai in mezzo ai pesi e al tapirulan stanca fisicamente ma felice sentimentalmente._

_La sera a me piace da morire il fatto di poter rilassarti con un bel bagno caldo e dopo una cioccolata per rimetterti in forza e poi sotto le coperte così la maggior parte delle sere le passavo tra un bagno caldo e una cioccolata,immersi in quella meraviglia di bolle che a volte fanno tornare bambina ma ora il mio primo pensiero era Stephan con Sophie chissà se ora erano sotto le coperte a fare altro ed io ero qui con il mio bel bagno caldo ed il telefono suona mi affretto a rispondere senza controllare chi fosse._

_'Pronto?'._

_'Ehi,stavi dormendo?'_

_' Carota,no stavo facendo un bagno caldo tu?'_

_' Volevo ma Sophie mi sta facendo delle scenate di gelosie assurde,ma stai tranquilla risolverò tutto!'._

_'Certo che vuoi proprio mettermi ansia eh?!,potevi evitare di chiamarmi ma comunque se proprio mi vuoi mettere ansia beh hai ottenuto un bel 10 meno.' risi,era l'effetto che mi provocava anche dietro ad un telefono._

_'Uh povera Emi,beh domani ti voglio carica c'è l'incontro con Booker e ci spiegherà alle 9 in arena a domani buonanotte'._

_'Ci sarò,notte carota!' sorrisi ed attaccai._

_Mi immersi nel bagno caldo un bella cioccolata calda e filai a letto ero carica pronta per affrontare l'indomani,non sapevo se portava Sophie non ne avevo idea di ciò che mi aspettava ma quella chiamata mi aveva dato sicurezza e finalmente dopo tutti quei pensieri chiusi gli occhi e mi addormentai,mattina il sole picchia e io sono pronta ad affrontare una nuova giornata mi lavai feci colazione con dei biscotti e un po' di latte vicino mi misi dei pantaloncini un top e delle converse alte le amavo,legai i capelli in un treccia un filo di trucco e via raggiunsi l'arena appena entrai mi trovai Booker seduto dietro la scrivania,davanti Stephan e al lato Sophie mi rivolsero tutti un sorriso tranne lei mi misi vicino a Stephan la sedia era posizionata lì Booker ci sorrise e attaccò a parlare._

_'Sheamus Emi e piacere anche a te Sophie,allora inizio nel dire che ho scelto voi due perché avete un rapporto che a me piace sapete collaborare e quando c'è da mettersi sotto lo fate quindi ho scelto voi so' che tu Sheamus sei fidanzato ma sinceramente a me non frega niente –rise- è business e andiamo Sophie non fare la gelosa è un amicizia e un bacio e poi si vedrà ma comunque allora domani c'è Smackdown e quindi in match tu hai contro Ziggler e tu Emi non appena Sheamus festeggerà la sua vittoria corri da lui,senza un perché lo prendi e lo baci e dopo te ne vai sorridendo senza dargli tu Sheamus devi rimanere sbalordito e quando lei se ne va ti tocchi le labbra e sorridi e riprendi a festeggiare chiaro?!'._

_'Chiarissimo Booker!' lui sorrise guardandomi._

_'Chiaro!' sorrisi anche io guardando Booker._

_'Non è chiaro nulla - intervenne Sophie rossa in viso- ma io non capisco perché prendete sempre quelli fidanzati e poi a me Emi non piace è una poco di buono!'._

_'Che?!,io poco di buono ma non mi conosci e non azzardarti a giudicarmi che ti spacco la faccia!'._

_'Ragazze calme,Sophie non è una poco di buono e andiamo fidati di me una buona volta!'._

_'Ok amore mio,mi fido solo perché ti conosco troppo bene!' sorrise e lo baciò,che scena riluttante._

_Presa dalla rabbia,uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta e andai in palestra mi spogliai e cominciai a fare il tapirulan dopo i pesi e dopo ancora feci qualche esercizio per rafforzare gambe e pancia e poi cominciai a prendere a pugni il manichino finto sentì una voce alle mie spalle ma non ci feci caso ma questa voce era la sua,mi girai e lo fulminai con lo sguardo andai nello spogliatoio e lui mi seguì._

_'Ma davvero te la sei presa per quella stronzata?!'._

_'Mi ha dato della poco di buono e io non lo sopporto!'._

_' Lasciala perdere seriamente,dai sorridi io ti voglio sorridente!'._

_' Ma come fai a sopportare una così?!'_

_' Non la sopporto sinceramente,ma quando ami .. almeno credo di amarla.'_

_Mi cambiai lo salutai facendo finta di non averlo sentito e mi avviai a casa mi cambiai e mi misi a dormire ero troppo stanca per farmi le solite cure tra virgolette,la sveglia suona segnava le 7.00 precise mi spogliai e mi misi dentro alla doccia mi lavai una volta fatto feci colazione e mi vestì con un vestitino e delle zeppe avevo la mattinata libera e lo shopping era la cura a tutti i mali così ritornai a casa con 4 buste piene di roba,ero soddisfatta mi piaceva tutto quello che avevo comprato andai per due orette in palestra e tornai a casa mi cambiai e mi avviai verso l'arena erano le 21.00 lo show iniziò ed andò a gonfie vele presi troppi respiri,mi misi le mani tra i capelli e ripresi a respirare era il momento il grande momento vidi Sheamus sorridermi e mi disse di stare tranquilla gli sorrisi il match andò bene e vinse Sheamus anche se stava per essere schienato due volte vidi Booker farmi il cenno corsi verso la rampa e entrai sul ring presi la testa di Sheamus tra le mani e cominciai a baciarlo era un sensazione fantastica sembrava di volare all'inizio era un bacio innocente ma poi le lingue entrarono in gioco e cominciammo a baciarci appassionatamente sentivo le urla dei fans invadermi le orecchie poi mi staccai lentamente e sorrisi e lui si toccò le labbra stavo per andarmene come da copione ma lui mi prese e mi ribaciò e quello beh non era nel copione o almeno a me Booker non aveva detto nulla,le lingue erano più intense e le sue mani erano sui miei fianchi mi staccai da lui._

_'Non era nei piani..'_

_' Neanche tu eri nei miei piani e non so' come hai fatto ma mi hai stravolto la vita!'._

_Sorrisi come una scema,lo abbracciai forte e dopo gli alzai le braccia e gli applaudì._

_'**Goditi questa vittoria!'. urlai,lui mi prese e mi diede un piccolo bacio a stampo.**_


End file.
